KIRITO AND ASUNA SCHOOL
by NICO SAPUTRA
Summary: Kelanjutan mereka bertemu lagi di sekolah bahkan di rumah yg lebih lagi pertemuan di rumah bikin terkejut
1. Chapter 1

FANFIC "kirito love asuna school"

Genre:comedy and romance

Inilah kisah seorang bernama kirito yg bertemu seseorang yg akan menempati hati kirito bacalah kisahnya

Chapter 1

Suatu pagi di jepang,tokyo pada hari minggu sesosok pria bernama kirito tertidur dan tiba2 alarm berbunyi sengingga terbangun ia bergegas membersihkan dirinya dan keluar rumah berolahraga, berapa menit berlalu ia telah sampai taman kota dan sesaat dia teringat "oh iya besok kan hari pertama aku sma di sma Horizana".

Karena ia melamun memikirkannya dan tidak memperhatikan kedepan tiba2 ia menabrak seorang gadis.

-Maaf aku tidak melihatmu sehingga menabrakmu.(kata kirito)

-Iya,aku juga minta maaf aku juga tidak memperhatikan.(kata dia)

Setelah kirito melihat wajahnya yg begitu cantik ia sempat terdiam sejenak

-Ehh..apa kamu tidak apa apa ,kenapa kamu terdiam?(kata dia)

-Iya aku tidak apa apa ,btw nama mu siapa?(kata kirito dengan sedikit kaget dan tersipu)

-oh..namaku asuna ,yuki mu siapa?(kata asuna)

-namaku kirito,kirigaya kirito salam kenal dan namamu indah ya(kata kirito)

-..terima kasih ,aku pulang dulu ya sampai ketemu lagi ya(kata asuna)

-sampai ketemu lagi ya(kata kirito sambil melambaikan tangan)

Kirito pun melanjutkan olahraganya , dan olahraganya selesai, karena ia bertemu temannya klein dijalan teman lamanya jadi …ia pun bermain kerumahnnya.

Waktu berjalan cepat "waduh udh mau gelap nih, aku pulang dulu ya"kata kirito

Oke,sampai klein

Kirito pun tiba dirumah dan di sambut oleh adiknya yg cerewet yg namanya suguha kirigaya.

-oni-chan kenapa pulangnya telat #**##...#*#.kata suguha

-maaf2 suguha ,aku tadi main ke rumah kirito

-tapi oni-chan ini sudh ke 3 suguha dngn nada marah

-iya..iya adikku yg cerewat,aku sudh mengantuk jadi aku mau tidur dulu,selamat kirito sambil menguap

Bagaimana fanficnya maaf kalau ada yg slh mohon bantuannya

ARIGATO GOZAIMAZO

Jadwal update

Seminggu 2×

Rabu: Pada jam 15.00

Minggu:Pada jam 19.00

BY : NICO SAPUTRA


	2. Chapter 2

FANFIC "kirito love asuna school"

Genre:comedy and romance

BY: NICO SAPUTRA

Inilah kisah seorang bernama kirito yang bertemu seseorang yg akan menempati hati kirito bacalah kisahnya

Setelah kemarin kirito bertemu seorang gadis bernama asuna , ia mulai mempunyai perasaan padanya dan pada akhirnya ia bertemu lagi .

Bacalah kelanjutannya

Chapter 2

Matahari telah terbit dan kirito terbangun,dan hari ini ia sangat semangat karena sekarang hari pertama ia telah bersiapa siap dan bergegas ke sekolah menggunakan sepeda motor berwarna lama kemudian ia sampai di sma horizana dan di mulai dengan perkenalan, karena terlalu lama kirito pun tertidur.

Tak lama ia tertidur ia terbangun dan melihat seseorang yg ia kenal sedang memperkenalkan diri

-Ohayo mina , perkenalkan nama saya yuki asuna dan saya sangat menyukai sekolah ini karena sekolah ini terkenal dengan keteladanannya. Arigato gozaimazo(kata asuna memperkenalkan diri)

Kirito pun terkejut karena bertemu lagi dengannya, setelah perkenalan selesai mereka masuk kelas masing2 dan kirito terkejut lagi mengetahui bahwa asuna sekelas dengannya dan bel pun di dalam kelas.

»perkenalkan nama bapak adalah yamato sensei (kata yamato sensei)

»mohon bimbingan nya sensei(kata murid2)

»oke anak anak hari ini kita akan belajar matematika,keluarkan buku kalian sekarang.(kata yamato sensei)

»baik sensei (kata murid2)

Waktu berlalu dengan keheningan di dalam kelas dan bel pun berbunyi

"Oke anak anak siapkan buku kalian dan sampai bertemu besok" kata yamato sensei

Kirito pun bergegas pulang dan saat ia menuju tempat parkir kirito bertemu dangan asuna.

»hai kirito kamu mau kemana,kenapa belum pulang?tanya asuna

»aku mau ambil motorku ,oh iya asuna apa kau mau pulang bareng aku ?jawab kirito sambil balik bertanya

»boleh asuna senang

Mereka pun pulang bersama saat di perjalanan kirito bertanya pada asuna"asuna_san,apa kamu punya saudara ?"dan asuna menjawab "tidak,aku tidak punya kirito_kun punya saudara?"dan kirito menjawab "iya,aku punya 1 dia perempuan yg sangat cerewet dan sekarang dia masih duduk di bangku smp" jawab kirito.."oh...apakah kamu pernah melakukan hal yg nakal dengan adikmu,kirito?"tanya asuna dengan nada menggoda…...kirito berpikir apa yg di maksud pertanyaan asuna dan kirito pun mengerti dan berkata"ma_mana mungkin asuna dia itu adik aku mana mungkin aku melakukan itu dengan adikku"kata kirito, asuna tertawa terbahak bahak "maaf kirito aku hanya bercanda" kata asuna sambil tertawa.

Perbincangan panjang mereka berakhir saat asuna menyuruh kirito berhenti karena sudah sampai di rumah asuna

»sampai besok kirito_ asuna

»sampai kirito

Beberapa detik kirito tersadar ternyata rumah asuna bersebelahan dengan rumah nya. betapa terkejutnya kirito menyadarinya dan kirito langsung pulang.

Kirito pun langsung mandi dengan air panas dan kirito menyadari sesuatu dan berkata"kok hari ini terasa sunyi ,di mana suguha...ah pasti dia lagi keluar"kata kirito

Setelah kirito mandi ia makan malam ,saat menuju kamarnya ia melihat pintu yg tidak pernah ia buka dan berpikir "emm...apa yg ada di dalamnya".

Tambahan maaf saya lupa, rumah yg kirito tempati sebenarnya rumah kakeknya dan kirito pindah kesini saat umur 9 tahun karena kisah yg panjang saya tidak sempat menceritakannya dan sama halnya dengan rumah asuna yg di tempati oleh kakeknya dahulu .

OKE LANJUT YA

Kirito pun mencari kunci untuk membuka pintu itu dan ia menemukannya lalu ia membukanya ternyata hanya ada kumpulan buku dan salah satu di buku itu ada buku yg berjudul YUKI ANDRA SAHABATKU karena penasaran sebab nama yuki sama dengan nama keluarga asuna saat kirito mengambil buku itu tiba tiba buku lantai terbuka dan ternyata ada ruangan bawah tanah kirito berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut

Sedangkan di rumah keluarga yuki:

Asuna sedang asik membaca buku miateri dan terua membaca hingga buku nya habis di baca semua saat ingin ke toilet asuna tak sengaja terjatuh dan menabraj pintu yg tidak ia tahu dalamnya karena penasaran asuna masuk ke sana dan melihat ada tangga ke bawah tanah ia pun memasukinya dab bertemu kirito

»kirito_kun apa yg kau lakukan di sini?tanya asuna

»harusnya aku yg bertanya ngapain kamu di sini?tanya kirito

»aku tadi melihat tangga ke bawah di kamar lama asuna

»aku juga ,setelah aku menarik buku berjudul YUKI ANDRA SAHABTKU di ruangan kakekku dulu setelah itu jalan rahasia ini kirito

»Jadi apa hubungan kakek ku dan kakek mu?tanya mereka berdua

Tiba2 ibu asuna datang dan berkata"ara..ara..asuna kau telah membuka ruangan rahasia kakekmu pasti seseorang dari keluarga kirigaya telah mengambil buku itu hingga ruangan ini terbuka

»A..APA?kata asuna dan kirito serempak.

BERSAMBUNG…

BAGAIMANA MINA FANFIC NYA BAGUS TIDAK MOHON MAAF ATAS KATA KATA YG SALAH YA DAN JANGAN LUPA LIKE YA

ARIGATO GOZAIMAZO

Nantikan chapter 3 pada hari rabu ya

SAYONARA MINA


End file.
